Heretofore, various compounds have been synthesized for controlling pests. For example, a certain kind of cyclopropanecarboxylate derivatives was described in JP-A 7-17916 and JP-A 2001-302590. However, the pest controlling effect of the cyclopropanecarboxylate derivatives described in JP-A 7-17916 and JP-A 2001-302590 was not high enough.